


Uther's Great Plan

by mizaki



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Alpha Arthur Pendragon (Merlin), Alpha Merlin, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Betrayal, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Enemies, F/M, Love, M/M, Omega Uther, Original Character Death(s), Past Rape/Non-con, Possible Character Death, True Mates, alpha Original Characters, bad wife, dragon - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-14
Updated: 2019-04-03
Packaged: 2019-08-02 05:25:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 8
Words: 8,529
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16298948
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mizaki/pseuds/mizaki
Summary: Uther's plan his life's work. His hurt which never seems to end.His past hunts him. His love for Merlin.





	1. Chapter 1

Uther looked down from the staircase as his son Arthur and Merlin (Arthur’s personal servant) rushed about making the palace ready for Queen Milly’s arrival.  Arthur looked happy, happier than he had been in years, yet Uther was miserable. Why? Because he did not want to face Milly again, no she was heartless and very deceptive. His son loved Milly, but Arthur did not know the secrets of the Pendragon household, secrets buried too deep to uncover, too hurtful to bring back to the surface. 

Uther sighed and walked down the corridor to his office, deep in thought. “Umph” Uther bumped into one of the servants hurrying by. “Sorry your highness” the servant apologized and continued of his way.

Since Arthur had risen to power (being the crown prince) many things had changed. The people used to fear Uther, now they did not even give him the time of day. Yes, many were still scared by him, but the people now looked forward to Arthur the benevolent to become king. There had been many attempted assassinations on Uther’s life to bring it abought.

 The people viewed him as the terrible king. The king who made magic leave the kingdom, a magic forsaken kingdom that was time and time again overrun by disease, and plagues. He was the king that was ruthless and had no love for his kingdom or his family.

Uther sighed again. As if all that was true.  The truth was the he was an omega king, whose father married him off to a sociopath of a wife, Alpha Ann, the princess of the kingdom of Regal. She was a very violent woman, she had not loved him, but strove to use him as she pleased.

Uther from the day he was born was trained to be king, expected to be an alpha, but no fate had other plans in store for him. When he presented his father the Great king Geat, locked him in a room until his first heat had passed, without any food or water for 7 days.

After he had presented at the age of 14 life became hard, not only did his father beat him almost every day, his mother was so angry with Uther, so disappointed she used him as her personal torture toy, she tried out everything on from  strangulation to cutting up his body.

His grandparents had loved him and named him Jade, but they had died leaving him to eternal torment, his grandmother taught him to dance, sew, read, and even to cook and to hide his omega scent perfectly, while his grandfather taught him to fight, to be an assassin, and to be a good blacksmith, they taught he what love was.

But his father had other plans for him marrying him to Ann. His wife raped him, then went on to pronounce him infertile, allowing her to take a mate of her choosing.

Arthur his beloved spoiled child was a child born of a servant that had been killed by his wife. Uther had rescued him and adopted him as his own, he had poured all his love into the child. Arthur had become a great man who would become a great king. 

As Uther made his way around his desk to sit, he felt tired worn out from life.  He had so many secrets to keep, it weighed him down. Not only was he an omega he was also a magi, a person chosen to use vast amounts of magic. His kind was supposed to be extinct among humans, but here he was a human magi.

The people had loved his wife, but they did not realized that she was a witch using her powers to control them. And it is for that reason Uther banned the use of magic. He also did this to protect Arthur from Ann’s children who were just as cruel as she was. When Ann had died he had been so overwhelmed, and relieved.

Many did not respect him, his son was disgusted with him but he strove to bring the kingdom back into a good standing, where his son could take over. That time was not far away, it would be here soon, in about a year or two. Uther new that he just had to hold on. Soon he could die and leave behind this painful life. He cannot remember a time after his grandparents’ death that he fear death, death would give him peace, from his hurt, from his unrequired love for Merlin, the young Alpha who was the embodiment of all he ever wanted in a mate. Uther shook his head and looked to his work.


	2. Chapter 2

** Later that day **

Uther made his way down to the dining hall where he was met by laughing and happy chatter. At the head of one end the table was Queen Milly, his late wife Ann’s friend. Everything became quite as he walked in and sat at the other head in the table. “Uther, I see you have finally see it fit for you to join us.” Milly spectacled, as she picked up a fork full of food. Uther looked at her his face set in stone, “I am sorry that I am late I just had some work to be done in the office.” He divulged. Uther looked down the table receiving a grimace of a smile from his son, and a bored look from Merlin.

“Well, not that your presence has been missed, it is rude not to greet your guest as soon as you walk in a room. Is it not?”  Milly’s daughter Grace challenged. Uther looked at her, then looked at his food not answering. A look of disgust came over her face. “My aren’t you rude, and uncultured, did your parents not teach you to have manners?” Grace added. “Is that of any true concern to you?” Uther asked face still showing not emotion. “I can see why everyone wants you dead. Maybe you should just allow the next assassin to take that useless life of yours.” Grace quipped. “My my dear you did not have to say what everyone hopes will happen.” Milly added. Uther’s personal servant and bodyguard Day the only one that new his secret, gave her and Grace a death stare.

“Oh, poor thing your servant has to do all the fighting for you. When will you be a real alpha and man up? Oops, I forgot your just a lowly beta, but thank heavens you not an omega right?” Milly continued  
Uther’s face remained the same, but he felt hurt deep down, his son had said nothing, just looked down at his food, eating, he did not so much as give his father a comforting look. Uther sighed, but oh well, what did he expect. The only reason he did not kill Milly was because she was the key, the last of two to Arthur becoming the king of Camelot.

It was Arthur who was to kill her uniting the two counties, and the land, unbanning magic, and bringing about peace. Uther would not let some hurtful words change that, or ruin his plan, the plan he had toiled over for 12 years. Uther’s appetite was lost, not that he had had much of any during the years after his grandparents’ death. Uther pushed back his chair, getting up to leave, only to be pushed back into the chair by non-other (to his surprise) than Merlin, the young warlock. “Don’t you think it is time that both you and Milly tell us why you hate each other so much.” Merlin declared “If not now, get yourself together, and by tomorrow or the day after, tell us.”

Uther looked at Merlin, only shaking his head, and shoving Merlin aside, to that he could leave. As he left he heard Arthur as Merlin what he had meant by what he had asked. Uther hurried to his office to think things through. He had always known Merlin was strong, smart, and wise. But he had not thought or given much thought to Merlin being the key to ruin all his hard work. Knowing Merlin he knew more then he let on to, and would not let what happen this evening pass by and be forgotten.

Uther needed to speed things up. Day stepped into his office with a look of worry. “Sire, if I may speak. I believe that it would be best to stir up Milly and Grace, if you are thinking about speeding things up.” “I think you right” Uther answered “From the Merlin handled things this evening, there is about to be an explosion of secrets that have been buried, and should never be brought to light. All my hard work will go down the drain.”  “ Uh, sire your scent.” Day frowned “Are you going into heat?”  Uther sniffed the room horror spread across his face, “No it can’t be possible, I just took the suppressant two days ago.” “Sire d do you think Merlin’s touch, may have induced it.” Day theorized. “No, yes, NO!!! I can’t be possible” Uther was now pacing “He, Merlin cannot be my mate!” Uther blurted “I mean this suppressant is supposed to block that even if he was.” All of a sudden Uther stopped pacing. “Sire?” Day asked.

“Unless, unless the bond that is going to be formed is strong, very strong, that of a soulmate.” Uther stated in almost a whisper. “Well, I’m just going to have to up my suppressant dosage.” He sighed. As he took another two pills to suppress his heat, then cast a spell to hide his scent. “But, sire, is it not wrong to hide this from him, to not even give him a choice in the matter? He is your alpha, should be not get a chance?” Day argued. “Day you are like a brother to me, your mother raised me with love, and I value your advice. But if I were tell him, he would have to know I was an omega, also he is young, he is only 20 years old and I am 40 years of age. It would be in his best interest to find another who was young and strong.” Uther quipped. Day sighed “Well, let’s put your plane into action. Is there not another way, do you have to die? For I will miss you.” “No, if I don’t die as one of the villains the people will be confused and will want to dig, and that will not be good for Arthur. There will be riots and all this work will be for nothing.” Uther answered.


	3. Chapter 3 (Moving Into Action)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is influenced by LadyGrelka  
> Thank you for the pointers!

**Early the Next Morning**

Uther, walked down the hall making his way to the secret exit in the palace wall. “Sire, I informed Gaius about your visit, so he has closed for the day.” “Thank you Day.” Uther thanked Day. “I will be on my way, make sure to monitor our honored guest.”

"Yes, Sire. Safe travels, my king."

Uther pulled on a black cloak and pushed the door open, to the ally, and walked into the light of the bustling city. He hurriedly made his way to over the small bridge to the small building, which housed Gaius’ profession, and also served as his home. Climbing up the steps, he stepped into the door way, giving it a light but urgent knock. The door immediately opened with a creak, after a lot of shuffling revealing a gray haired man with a long blue robe.

“Come in” the man said.

Uther quickly responded and slide passed the man into the well light room. The man quickly shut the door and locked it, after making sure that Uther was not followed. “It has been so long my friend.” The man (Gaius) said with a smiled as he reached to pull Uther into a hug. “I have missed you.” Gaius pulled back and led Uther to a chair.

“I have missed you too my friend, I am sorry that I could not visit you earlier without raising suspicion.” Uther admitted to his longtime friend.

  “I know, eyes are everywhere, especially those of Ann’s children, they have made an alliance with King Edward of Ferral , his country is Milly’s neighbor. Even though it is not a particularly large one, the alliance can pose a threat to our plans.”

“What of Ann’s mate any news of her?”

“No, well, at least not recently. The last piece of news about her whereabouts was six months ago.”

“That’s not good, after all she is the daughter of King Edwards, Prime Minister John Parsley. If she has just dropped off the grid, then that means that something big is about to happen. Haaa, and Milly is here at the palace, making holes, in my plan. I need someone to come into the palace and help me rile up Milly so that the plan can be sped up..”  Uther placed his index finger onto his forehead and tapped his foot. “Hm what about Morgana, have you heard from her?”

“Your prized step daughter is fine, I just received a letter from her today, she said that her sibling where up to something and it was not good, so she is on her way here, from the small country of Prisdon our neighboring country. She said she should arrive sometime tomorrow according to the date she sent the letter.”

“That is good, she is just the person for the job, one thing I must say about he that I love that she got from her mother Ann, is her porous , which will be useful for this particular endeavor of mine.”

“Now Sire, what did you want to talk to me about?” Gaius asked

“Well, you see I am having a small problem, my heat seems to be fast approaching and I need to at least be able to pause it until after Milly and her daughter are gone.”    

“So you came to me to see if I still had some of those extremely strong suppressants? Am I right?”

“Yes!”

“May I ask who made your heat cycle speed up? Because the heat suppressants should continue to work well even with alphas around.”

“Oh no one, is that really important? I mean all you have to do is give me what I need.” Uther whined

“Uther, Day has already informed me that you have taken interest in Merlin. But if he has this effect on you I would presume that he is your mate, true mate.”

“So?”

“So? Uther did you tell this young man that he is your mate?” Uther cringed at the reprimanding voice of Gaius. “Judging from your facial expression, I know that you did not inform him.”

“Gaius, I… Merlin does not need to know, I can make that decision myself.”

“Uther! You know that it is not wise to hide this from him, even if you think it is right to. You should not take this decision without giving him a chance, a choice in the matter.” Gaius cautioned.

“I know, Day already told me the same thing, now can you please, give me those strong suppressants?”

“Fine but just 4 pills, these will keep you, I hope. A mate cannot hide his scent for long around his true mate. These will just help to hold off your heat, also if your bond to be made is extremely strong, meaning he is not only your true mate but also your soulmate, they will not work longer than two days or even a few hours.”

“Thank you, Gaius.” Uther sighed in relief.

  “Also, here is the poison that I made just in case Ann’s children decide to show up during Milly’s stay her, which I think they will from the last report on their whereabouts. And before you remind me that you are a magi, I will remind you that if they have a witch with them it will be impervious that you use this poison.”

“Oh, I see that does make sense. When Morgana comes tell her to use the front door, also make sure to let Day know she is here so that I can send a royal carriage to take her to the palace, and make sure she knows the situation and what she needs to do. And thank you Gaius, I don’t know when or if I will see you again before my death but please help Arthur, he will need it.” Uther wrapped his arms around his confident and friend, the one who had helped him keep Arthur alive after the severe injuries he had gotten from Ann, when he was but a baby, before Uther had come to the rescue.

“Uther you are welcome my longtime friend, but I still believe that you should at least consider a way in which you will not have to face death. I do not wish to lose you, and who knows maybe you and you Alpha can work things out.”

“Well, that’s my queue to go.” Uther murmured, as he pulled on his hood and stood up to go. “Goodbye, see you soon, if possible. Oh and you are invited to the palace day after tomorrow. Here is the invitation.”

Gaius walked Uther to the door. “I will be there. See you soon.” With that Uther walked through the door and into the busy street, disappearing out of sight.

Uther knocked unto the secret door and was let in by Day. “Welcome back, Sire. Was your trip profitable?”

“Yes it was Day, and I also found out that you told Gaius about Merlin.”

“Really? Sire you know I tell him many things. Why would I not tell him about Merlin after all he is Arthur’s personal servant who did save his life?”

“You know what I mean Day. Now, how is Milly and that force ripe brat of hers that she calls a young woman.”

“Well, Sire. They are out hunting with Arthur and Merlin. And if I dear say so Grace’s personal friend Mary is very much intrigued with the young warlock.”

“Oh!” Uther looked at Day with a constipated look “And how does that concern me?”

“I just thought you might want to know that your mate is somewhere in the woods, possibly frolicking with a young maiden.”

“It is nice of you to inform me Day, but I still will not tell him, no matter what.” Uther huffed and walked up the stair to the hall leading to his personal chambers. “I will be taking a nap know so that the suppressants that Gaius gave me can start to take effect, I will not be having lunch with you today, and please serve me dinner in my quarters today. I do not wish to have another confrontation with Milly and Grace.”

“As you command Sire.” Day answered as he closed Uther’s room door and went to do his other duties, which was to prepare for the events that were to take place soon that would make Arthur king of Camelot.    


	4. Chapter 4 (Betrayal, and War)

**Next day**

Uther looked out the window from his bedroom. He could see Arthur and Grace talk and laugh. Arthur looked so happy and relaxed, unlike when he was around Uther. Merlin looked just as happy as he watched the Grace’s maid May play with a rabbit. Uther’s thoughts were interrupted when the door opened.

“Sire Morgana has arrived.”

“That is good, Day, please send her to my office as soon as she is done talking to Arthur.”

Just then Uther heard Arthur’s shout for joy as he jogged over to Morgana and hugged her. “I’ve missed you so much! When did you come back?”

“Just today, you know I had to travel to see you on your 18th birthday, which is in 6 days.”

Arthur’s face lite up with a big smile. “I know! Just did not expect you to come so many days in advance.”

Uther could hear Arthur’s joy as he watch the seen from the window, before he closed the window and exited the room to go to his study.

“Hello Morgana” Grace greeted as she looked her up and down.

“Hello, Grace, what a pleasant surprise to see you here.” Morgana said as she dismissed Grace with a wave of her hand.

“Hey Merlin, come meet my sister.”

Merlin stood and walked over the Arthur and Morgana. “Morgana, this is Merlin, Merlin this is my sister Morgana Princess of Camelot.”

“It is nice to meet you Princess.” Merlin said  

 “Princess Morgana, it is nice to have you back.” Day said as he approached the group and gave a bow.

“Hello Day, is father in his study?”

“Yes, he is my lady. I will lead the way.”

“If you will please excuse me, Arthur I will be back let me go and greet father.”

“Okay, but promise to come and talk with me later.”

“I will, little brother.”

“Lead the way” Morgana said as followed Day out of the courtyard into the palace.

Day knocked on the study door, “Come in” Uther commanded.

Day opened the door and Morgana stepped in. “Please call if you need anything sire.”

Uther had barely stood to his feet when he fell back into his seat as Morgana collided with him and a bone crushing hug. “I see that you have continued to grow stronger my daughter.” He said with a light laugh.

“Of course father, was it not you that said that I ought to continue to get stronger so that I could protect myself?” Morgana playful countered as she arranged herself into a more comfortable position on his lap. “I have missed you.” Morgana said as she buried her face into his shoulder and scented him.

“As I have you my dear, I hope all is well with you.”

“Yes, father, but my siblings from Ann’s mate are planning to come here and kill you and Arthur. They said that they would not allow you to continue rule in peace.”

“Haha, as if they have made life easy so far. But all the same, when will they arrive?”

“Possibly today, that is why I was hurrying to get here, they have an army with them of at least 10,000 and they plan to kill everyone that gets in their way. John (Ann’s son) said that they will show no mercy. I have tried to slow them down, but it will only buy us till tomorrow morning or till midnight today.

“Haa, why now?”

“Well, the King of Edward, decided that he wanted to marry me, but I told him no. He was very wroth with me and tried to forcefully mate me so I ran.”

“I’m guessing that this is not all that happened, am I right?”

“Yes, you are, the incident happened about 10 months ago. But they found out that I had lived with you until I was 16, so they put two and two together.”

“How did they find out?”

“That is the thing, I don’t know. I know Day and Gaius would never tell.”

“But Arthur would.”

Morgana sucked in a big gulp of air, “do…..Do.. you thi..ink…..Are you thinking… what I am thinking? ..He… no father… he couldn’t…..He wouldn’t right?”

“If you think for on second that Arthur could not betray me think again. I just thought I had time. I thought that everything would go as I have planned. Well, that explains why Milly is here, she usually doesn’t care about his birthday. She is here to kill me, which is fine and dandy if he will kill her too (Milly) and Grace.”

“But father, how do we protect him from John and King Edward and the army?”

“DAY! DAY!” Uther shouted

“Yes Sire?”

“Arthur has sold us out. We need to protect him. Tell Gaius to come Now! We need to make sure that Arthur gets the throne and not John.” Uther commanded.

“Understood” Day said with a darkened expression.

“Father If we die who can we trust will take care of Arthur?”

“Merlin, we can trust that Merlin will protect him with his life he has done so before, I am sure he will again if he needs too. What I need you to do is go and alert the special force. They are loyal to me. They will protect the palace, I will make sure to reinforce my protection spell.”

“Father they only are a force of 1,000!”

“Yes, but when I boost them with my magic they are a force of 5,000. Now Hurry!”

“Yes Father.” Morgana murmured as she rushed out of the study, to the hall, down the stairs and out of the inner palace to the barracks. “What have you done Arthur?”


	5. Chapter 5

As Morgana rushed to the army barracks, Uther was seething with anger not at Arthur per say but at his stupidity. He knew for sure that Merlin had no part, which made him wonder who Arthur showed his plan to. Who encouraged Arthur to follow through with the plan? If Uther knew who, then he would find the spy in his palace. Uther paced back and forth, thinking of almost any plan that could make sure the Camelot was safe and that Arthur would be safe too. As Uther continued to run by plans in his head, a knock pulled him from his thoughts.

“Come in.” Uther commanded. The door opened revealing a tall bulky man with heavy armor.

“Your highness.” General Odis said in a low bow before Uther

“Stand Odis.”

Odis stood and looked intently at the king.

“Ann’s children have decided to make a move.” Uther said with a perplexed face. “If the city looks like it will fall in the slightest you will take make sure to evacuate the people, then take Arthur and flee.”

“Your highness, when will they be here?”

“Most likely by sunrise tomorrow.”

“And what of you?” Odis inquired.

“I will be fine. Remember general I am a man of war.” Uther assured.

“That you are your highness” Odis acknowledge, “but you are also our king, and we need you.”

“And if anything happens to me Arthur will be king.” Uther stated. “You will serve him.”

“Of course. But do not think that I will abandon you my king, I have yet to pledge my service to that lad of a prince. Ye he will make a great king, but not now, he is not yet ready. And do not think that I do not know that you have magic my king, for I saw what Ann did to you with hers.”

Uther was flabbergasted to say the least, he had always known that the General knew more then he let on and he knew that the general was a wise and loyal subject, just not to that extent. Or at least for him, Uther the king hated by all. “You saw when her spell of control was broken by me? Yet you never said anything?”

“I am you servant, your highness, you have always and will always do what is best for your kingdom. My army and I have always loved and served you, not Ann my king. You protected my family and the families of my men and we are ever grateful. I know oh king that you are benevolent and self-sacrificing, I will not serve a boy who cannot understand that which is good for his country. For a matter-a-fact I am sure that he is the one that lend a helping hand to our enemy, which is fast approaching us now my king.”

Uther sighed. He had always like Odis, but he really needed Odis to protect Arthur and not him, Arthur was the future of this country, and with the help of Day, Morgana, Merlin, and Gaius, he would be a great king, ruler. “Odis, I know that you are loyal, and I understand to some point how you feel that Arthur will not be able to rule right now, but with the help of Morgana and others he will be just fine. I need you to protect him and not me. I have more experience with war plus I am a Magi, also think of the families of your men and the citizens of this country. We cannot for any reason lose such a talented and loyal general.”

“I understand, I will follow your orders, your highness, but if the chance to keep you safe presents itself I will take it by any means possible without harming those in my charge.” Odis promised.

“Thank you! I have high hopes for you.” Uther said with a small smile.

Odis smiled and bowed then turned to leave when Gaius walked in. “Hello Gaius.” Uther greeted. Odis also greeted Gaius. “Hello Gaius, it is nice to see you again after so long. I hope that you will persuade the king to allow someone to guard him during battle.”

“I will try my best.” Gaius said with a smile and watched as General Odis left closing the door behind him.

“He is right. You do know that Uther.” Gaius asked

“Gaius it seems to be that everyone is forgetting that I am king not them, and that my word, as long as I am king is law.” Uther declared, his face drawn into a frown.

“Uther, my king, sire if I may say, what you said is true. But you forget that we your subjects will protect you with our lives, so if you don’t want anyone to die, you will listen.” Gaius countered “I don’t understand the fascination you have with death. Sure I know that it is so that the kingdom can start anew, but the truth will come out sooner or later because of our enemies.”

“Gaius this is not what I called you here to talk about, and you know this! Why must you push my hand, why can we not just follow the plan?” Complained Uther.

“Because you are my friend and would not allow me to die, because I your friend want you to at least live a fulfilled life, have a mate whom you love and who loves you, have Arthur not hate you but love you.” Gaius plead.

“And how do you propose that I make Arthur understand that I was a victim and not a villain that I love him and that I was protecting this country from the woman who I told him was his mother. Do you expect me to just tell him all the secrets that I have been holding and he will just understand, or believe me? Gaius you do understand that Arthur is not someone who will forgive me for the death of his mother, for keeping away from his masters, Ann’s children. I will not ruin my plan, I spent over 10 years… ten long, HORRID YEARS OF MY USELESS LIFE PLANNING!” Uther shouted. “Just because Arthur came up with some stupid plan to kill me, or over throw me. The plan that he made with less than half a brain. I love him, but there is a reason I have left him in your hands, if curve properly he will be a good king.”

Gaius looked into Uther’s hard eyes, then spoke determinedly “You will tell your people what happened.”

“I will not.” Uther roared in anger.

“Yes, you will father.” Morgana said who had just stepped into the room. “I love Arthur but, I also know that he has a long way to go.”

“Why are you so afraid of the people, Uther, they are you people, your subjects.” Gaius demanded to know.

Uther let out an exhausted laugh “You what me to go tell those murderous little imps, that I their Great king is an omega ,that they hate so much, and that I am also a human Magi. Oh and to top it off I was raped by their wonderful queen who, tried to kill them off and drain them of all their resources… Gaius they wanted me dead they raised up an insurrection against me! Before I was even king. Those people, those so called subjects of mine, are just the same as my father and mother. They rape and kill, they sell their children, do you remember how upset they were when I set up laws against those crimes and others, they were going to lynch me.” Uther walked to the back of his chair and leaned on it. “I do not want to rule this people that is why I am giving it to another and better person then I.” Uther concluded.

     “Uther, I understand, but what of those that have backed you, those that love you. They may be few but they are worth you trying to start anew without the lies, without the pain of untold secrets.” Gaius voice softened. “You are the king that I serve and no other king can replace you, I as you love Arthur but he is still yet a child.”

“Father, you cannot give up now, I will support you, protect you. I am angry just as you about the injustice upon the young and the innocent of our country, but I will stand with you by you.” Morgana pledged.

Uther sighed “Then there is no way around it? Can we not only tell the people if there is no other way?”

“Yes, if there presents itself another way, but if not we will be by you side.”  Day answered, he had been standing outside the door to guard it.

“So you were in on this too! Haah” Uther smiled, “I will trust your judgement. Let us sleep the night, and prepare for the morrow.”

“Yes Sire.” The three of them chorused.


	6. Chapter 6 (Time for Battle)

Uther looked out the window his heart longing to put away all the hurt and hate from his heart for his people, his dead wife. But there seemed no end to the reasons as to why he should not tell the people. He knew that Gaius, Morgana, and others in his close circle wanted for him to tell the people the truth, but after a night of thinking about the plan of action against Ann’s children, he could only come to the conclusion that it would be best, to leave the secrets, secret. Plus if he should die in the course of the battle he would be able to know that he had left Arthur in good hands.

Uther sighed, Arthur was more trouble than he was worth sometimes, especially now, Arthur had already turned away loyal subjects from serving him in the future, because of his foolish notions. After all the lessons Uther had beaten into that boy, he could not get it through his thick skull that not everyone that is nice to you is for you. And now they were coming not only to kill Uther, but Arthur too. “Day,” Uther called, “I need you to send for Arthur. Ann’s children have arrived I can see her son James leading them. Also please tell Gaius that I need him to give me another of the heat suppressants, I finished the last one yesterday.”

“Yes, Sire” Day answered and hurried away.

Uther paced and looked out the window every now and then to see how much closer James and his army was.

“Your Highness, I have brought Arthur.” Day announced

“Let him in.” Uther commanded.

Arthur walked in his shoulders pushed back and his head held high. “You called.” Arthur asked haughtily

“Yes, I did.” Uther confirmed “But you sure took your time getting here.”

“Sorry, father I was busy.” Arthur said affirming Uther’s suspicions.

“Oh, and what, may I ask kept you so busy?” Uther baited.

“Nothing of importance to you father, just planning some fun with my friends, they should be here soon. I hope you will be kind to them.” Arthur explained with a hint of sarcasm.

“Friends? Who are coming here?” Uther inquired with a stone face.

“Yes, Father.” Arthur answered with a smirk.

“How come you never told me that we were going to have visitors?” Uther asked, his hand gripping his hand which he placed behind his back.

“I never saw the chance to tell, you.” Arthur almost sneered, but held back.

“I see.” Uther said thoughtfully.

“So what did you call me for father?” Arthur asked changing the subject.

“Well, I was wondering if you would be able to hold down the fort while I go and take care of some problems that have recently arose. And I cannot put them off till another time.” Uther said his heart hurting at the coldness in his son’s eyes.

“Yes, father I can. When are you leaving?” Arthur asked.

“Today in an hour.” Uther informed him.

“Why did you not tell me of this sooner father?” Arthur demanded to know.

“My son, I could not for not even my close associates know.” Uther lied “I have recently been informed that there is a spy in the palace and I cannot allow, this information to slip outside of the palace walls.”

“Oh” Arthur almost chocked out, wringing his hands, with a face that was getting paler and paler under Uther’s searching eyes. “I see, well I will just go now. I…I mean, may I be excused f..father.” Arthur sputtered.  

“Yes son you may.” Uther said as Arthur rushed through the door. “I hope to see you in good health when I get back.” Uther murmured to himself. “Day” Uther called.

“Yes, Sire?”

“Have you brought Gaius?” Uther inquired.

“I am here, my king.” Gaius answered.

“Thank you Day, a…and please be gentle with Arthur.” Almost plead. “Keep him safe.”

“I will, Sire.” Day said as he left the room closing the door behind him.

“Uther here is the pill, you will only have 10-15 hours before you go into preheat. Please use your time wisely.” Gaius pointed out. “And the sleeping potion that Day used on Arthur will only work for 9 hours.”

“I, understand. Make sure not to let on that we are facing some trouble when you tell Merlin that you want him to go to Claw’s Grove.” Uther beseeched Gaius. “Also tell Odis to have his army ready, for when I give the signal.”

“I will.” Gaius promised as he walked to the door, before turning to look at Uther again. “Be safe, my king, I beg this of you, let me see you again before you die.” Gaius petitioned, with earnest, pleading eyes.

“I…I hope to see you again my friend.” Uther said with head held high, knowing better then to promise Gaius that he would be alive to see him again. Gaius walked out of the room and down the hall to do his part in the plan.

“Sire, Arthur is asleep and he is being moved to Claw’s Grove.” Day announced, with head bowed.

“Good.” Uther praised.

“Shall we, be on our way now, Sire?” Day inquired.

“Yes, let us be on our way.” Uther answered as he moved his hands apart to open a portal that would bring them within a few hundred feet of the enemy, then motioned for Day to follow him through the portal to face almost certain death not only for himself but for all who would think to take anything that was under the protection of Uther, King of Camelot.


	7. The Battle

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for your comments!

Uther and Day passed through the portal, setting them a little distance from the army. Uther looked from the hill top at the army not far below. The army was large, the 10,000 soldiers stood in an orderly fashion with James and King Edward in the front with the cavalry right behind them and the foot soldiers taking up the rare. “Sire, they will reach the bottom of the hill soon. What would you have me do?” Day inquired.  

Uther looked again over the army, littering the beautiful valley, the flowers trodden down and the small creatures running to their borrows, into hiding, for a safe haven. “Tell them I would meet with their leader, to inquire as to why they have come to Camelot with such an army.” Uther instructed. “And please remember not to harm them without my command.”

“Yes, Sire.” Day said with a bow

“Before you go, let me cast a spell of protection upon you.” Uther then looked at then forest that hid them from the eyes of their enemy. “Mother Nature, you who protects us, protect my servants this day, give them the earth for protection.”  Uther cast the spell, feeling Nature give heed to his request and wrap a protective barrier around all of his people that would serve in this battle. “Go.” Uther commanded.

“Yes, Sire.” Day said as he turned to run down the hill towards James and King Edwards.

 _“Odis.”_ Uther called through telepathy

_“Yes, My King.” Odis answered_

_“Has Gaius made sure to fortify the palace?”_

_“Yes, My King, he is even now making sure that all the servants are safe in the shelter underground.”_

_“Good.” Uther sighed with relief._

_“My King we are ready all you have to do is give the command.” Odis informed Uther._

_“Wait, I will make a portal for you and your army once Day has come back with his report.”_

_“Your Highness, sorry to disrupted your conversation with General Odis, but I believe you would want to be informed that Merlin is nowhere to be found.” Gaius reported_

_“WHAT!” Uther exclaimed, his heart pumping in fear that his Alpha had just disappeared. “When?” Uther inquired in a quieter manner._

_“Well, he was with us when we moved Arthur. He kept asking me where you were, and what was happening.” Gaius told Uther._

_“And what pray tell did you tell him?” Uther asked his heart once again pumping too fast._

_“Your Highness calm down, you do not want to go into duress heat, just because you are afraid for your Alpha, let me remind you that he is a warlock, and will be just fine.” Gaius cautioned_

_“Gaius is right My King, he is strong.” Odis affirmed_

_“But, what if they have a witch, what if they have some other army heading to the palace, what if he is taken unawares?” Uther choked as a sob left his throat._

_“Your Highness do not worry, I am sure that he is fine. Focus on the task at hand.” Gaius advised, “Plus I did not tell him what was happening so he must have went to investigate the issue at hand, himself.”_

_“Fine I will, but after this we must find him.” Uther said as he calmed down just a little._

“Sire” Day said upon returning, pulling Uther from his concerns.

“What did they say?” Uther asked.

“They want to meet with you in person, they will not speak with anyone else, Sire.” Day told _him._

“I will meet them, let us go down.” Uther said his eyes hardened has he prepared to meet his foe.

_“My King that is not a wise decision.” Odis said through their telepathy link._

_“Uther spot ignoring us.” Gaius plead._

“Sire they are right.” Day concurred

“I am King, not you, let us go.” Uther commanded as he made his way down the hill.

Soon he made it to the bottom with Day following close behind him.

“This is Prince James, King Edward” Day introduced using his hand to indicate who was who, “Sire.” Day said with a bow.

“Thank you Day.” Uther said. “I have come to inquire as to the reason for this impromptu visit.”

“Hahahahahaha.” King Edward booming laugher filled that valley. “I see what they mean when they say you have a very cold demeanor. No small talk, you just get right down to business, so I will do the same.” King Edward’s voice turned cold. “You have something that belongs to me.”

“And what pray tell, is that?” Uther asked his face and voice not giving an inch to how he was feeling inside.

“Oh, Uther I am sure you know just what I am talking about. Morgana.” King Edward said in informal language, which was rude and demeaning to a King that you have just met and are not close friends with.

  _“Insolent.” General Odis fumed._

“Morgana?” Uther asked in what seemed to be ignorance. “What does Morgana have to do with you finding what belongs to you?”

“She is my wife.” King Edward informed him, seeking to use Uther’s “ignorance” to get him to willingly hand over Morgana even though she was not his wife, for she had declined and left.

“Your wife?” Uther contemplated. “But she would have told me if she married.”

“Well, she did not she ran away from me because we had an argument.” King Edward ‘informed’ him.

“Really? This I did not know.” Uther said in all ‘honesty’.

“I can understand. It is hard when your family lies to you.” King Edward said with a small smile that would give him away to anyone who was confused before.

“Do you take me for a fool?!” Uther said in anger. “My daughter would have told me if she were married, even if she did not like him or ran away from him. She would have had me kill him.”

“So, who cares if she did not tell you?” James asked pushing himself into the conversation.

  “Prince James, I will ask a question. Why have you and King Edward come to my country claiming that Morgana is his wife? Why lie?” Uther asked his anger rising.

“Well, Uther I am Ann’s son, the throne is rightfully mine not yours and if King Edward wants my sister he may have her.” James informed Uther.

Uther looked at both men before him. “So you have come for my throne. And what if I will not give it up?” Uther asked, his eyes having a cold glint in them making Day know that if they did not answer this question properly they would both be very dead men soon.

“Then we will kill you and I will take the throne.” James answered in all haughty confidence.

“I see, then so be it.” Uther said as he whispered a spell opening the portal so that Odis and Gaius could come through.

“Come my army let us wipe out our enemies.”  Uther gave the commanding shout, to which was heard a loud war cry.

Odis and his army ran forth to engage James and King Edward’s army. Soon the clang of armor and weapon was heard and the shouts and screams of terror from the enemy clear as day drifted to Uther’s ears.  Uther then spoke aloud a spell, “Bring O Wind, and Trees all that is to hear.”

Suddenly Uther’s ears were filled with screams that were not coming from the battle in front of him but from the palace and the inhabitants around it. Uther trembled as he silently chanted a spell of protection for the citizens of Camelot. “Mother Nature, give me power to protect.”

“Your Highness, that is not a good Idea you cannot protect them all without cost.” Gaius advised

“But I need to protect them that is my duty as a king.” Uther protested as he pulled himself away from the grasp of Gaius. “Oh Queen of faires, protect the people of Camelot.”

 _“I will not.”_ Uther heard

 “Please” Uther begged

  _“But they have wronged you.”_ Said the small child like voice again.

“Yes, they have, but there are also those that are innocent, and have done not wrong to me, many.” Uther plead once again

 _“For thee I will protect them, Old friend.”_  

“I thank you.” Uther murmured in relief

_“Think not of it, we made the right choice when we acknowledged you as king.”_

Uther’s body relax a little as he felt his magic pour out of his body mixing with that of the fairies to protect the people. He body getting weaker the more magic flowed out of him. He was so concentrated on making sure that he released all the magic he could to protect, his people that he did not see, James sword coming straight for his heart.


	8. Chapter 8 (Merlin's POV)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the wait. This chapter is short.

 

Merlin looked around the almost empty palace, his heart racing as he saw the enemy barge in. Merlin had not seen Uther all day and his alpha instincts were all over the place. Merlin raised his hand causing the invading soldiers to fly back and the palace doors to shut. His eyes gazed up the staircase to the door for Uther’s study. With steady quick steps he made his way to the door, opening it, only to see that it was empty. Merlin stared at the empty space, everything that could possibly be wrong raced through his mind.

He looked out the study window running all of the events of the day few days through his head.

  1. Uther sneaking out the palace
  2. Milly and Grace coming to the palace for Arthur’s birthday
  3. Morgana coming home
  4. Gaius coming to the palace and going to Uther’s study
  5. General Odis becoming very busy
  6. Morgana, Odis, and Uther disappearing, leaving Gaius and the few soldiers to escort Arthur to safety.



Merlin also thought of all the little bits of information he had come by about Uther. Suddenly Merlin’s eyes widened. Arthur had begun to sneak around a couple of months ago, meeting with some shady people. Did Arthur betray Uther?!

Even though Merlin did not want to believe that, he knew that Arthur was not the smartest person and was easy to persuade. Anger began to pulse through his body Arthur had sold out his (Merlin’s) Omega and he was going to pay after Merlin made sure the Uther was safe. Merlin’s eyes glowed a little as he allowed his magic to search everywhere within a 20 mile radius. He felt his magic pulse and stop in the direction of the large hill about 18 miles away. Immediately he opened his mouth to beacon for his dragon. “Befeogan mec Aithusa” (Fly unto me Aithusa).

 

In a matter of minutes a large white dragon could be seen flying over Camelot and over the wall of the Palace. Her wing flooded the palace with great bursts of wind as Aithusa landed. “You called young warlock?” her voice inquired full of power. “Yes, my mate is in danger, I need to get to him quickly.” Merlin informed the dragon.

“Thy mate? Then we must hurry for there is a great battle not too far from here.” Aithusa said as she bowed before Merlin to be ridden.

“I thank you.” Merlin said as he mounted the dragon.

With a push of her wings they were thrusted unto the air and very soon Merlin could hear the clanging of swords. Looking down below he saw Uther in deep concentration, using his magic to protect Camelot, unaware of the sword coming toward him.  Merlin raised his hand sending forth his magic breaking James’ sword and pushing him backwards, which made James fall back as Uther sank to the ground hitting his knees, weak from the large amount of magic used.


End file.
